


Blood in the Water

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Undercover Missions, cop Virgil, mob boss Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil is an undercover cop. Janus is a crime boss. Based on Blood//Water by grandson.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 12





	Blood in the Water

“We’re lambs at the slaughter!” Virgil burst into Janus’ office, not bothering to knock.

Janus looked up, his annoyed expression quickly being smoothed out into his usual mask that Virgil could read like a book by now. “Run that by me again?”

“The river of money has run dry but it’s run straight here. Boss, the people ain’t happy right now.”

Janus nodded. “And I suppose you want to propose a fix?”

Virgil faltered. “Well, no. Not exactly.”

Janus smirked. “I see. So, you run in here to sound the alarm but don’t bother with trying to fix it?” His smile dropped. “Get out.”

Virgil nodded quickly, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He grinned. All according to plan.

The next day, he was back in his normal gear and pounding on the door again. This time, he made Janus get up and answer it as he stood there, his team behind him. He smirked when the door opened, gun level with Janus’ face. “The blood in the water managed to reach us before the river ran dry, you know.”

Janus backed up and Virgil knew he was going for the gun stored on the mantel so he jerked his chin, silently ordering Roman to cut him off. Roman moved forward, driving Janus toward the center of the room. Janus looked at Virgil. “Look me in my eyes.” Virgil obliged. “Tell me everything’s not fine.”

Virgil shook his head, knowing what Janus meant was if Virgil was still playing his part. “You thought you could go free but the system is done for, Janus.”

Janus nodded, his mask breaking for a small smile to crawl across his face. “Do you have an alibi for everything you’ve done, Virgil? If that’s even your real name. Because, no cop is stupid enough to go undercover with their real name, are they?”

Patton looked at Virgil. “What’s he talking about?”

Virgil just shook his head. “Not the time.”

“Oh, come now, Virgil. Won’t you tell them about what you’ve done? How many people you’ve poisoned only for me to line your pockets?”

“You were toxic to begin with.” He jerked his chin again and Logan came around and cuffed Janus, leading him away. 

Janus managed to pause by Virgil. “If you beg me for mercy, you might make it out of here alive.”

Virgil ignored him as Logan jerked him forward. Later that day, Virgil and Janus met again in the interrogation room. Logan had been unsuccessful in cracking Janus and wanted to let Virgil have at him before getting Remus to crack him like a walnut. 

Virgil slammed his hands on the table, knowing no one was behind the glass and they were alone. “Tell me you have an alibi for this!”

Shock crossed Janus’ face for a split second longer than most emotions before his mask was restored. “Why would you want me to have an alibi for something?”

Virgil leaned a hip against the table. “Because I know that out of all the charges, this is the one you didn’t do.”

“And how do you know this?”

“I listened to the people. I watched the storm. I saw the swarm. I had to observe as the trees fell and the animals were no longer able to hide. While all of this was going on, you were off playing in the labs, creating worse and worse poisons. You used your own children as test subjects for them, simply to line your pockets. But you didn’t ruin the economy. So, what’s your alibi?”

Janus sat back. “Okay. So, you’ve spent all this time watching me and the other crime bosses and figured I was the best one to use?”

“More like the least corrupt. Don’t get me wrong, you’re one sick puppy. You’re just not as sick as the others. Money won’t solve this one.”

Janus nodded, looking thoughtful. Virgil also knew this man could put on an emotion like a pair of gloves and they’d fit just as well. Speaking of which, he looked at the crime bosses hands. “Do you need your gloves back?” His voice was quiet, almost caring.

Janus smirked, steepling his bare fingers. “Why, you think I’m that soft?”

“No, it’s just a courtesy.” Virgil nodded, satisfied with the way the conversation was going. He moved to the door but before he could exit, Janus’ voice reached him.

“Yes, I would like the gloves back if you are able. I also do have an alibi for that forest burning down, if you really want it.”

Virgil smiled as he exited, getting exactly what he wanted.


End file.
